Elsa en quête de l'amour
by misseely
Summary: Suite à son retour à Arendelle, la jeune reine était trop occupée à assurer le bon fonctionnement de son royaume pour s'apercevoir qu'il manquait à son bonheur un élément essentiel. Après plusieurs mois de dur labeur, elle s'accorda toutefois une pause et décida de faire son possible pour trouver la personne qui saurait ajouter à sa vie la touche de magie dont elle avait besoin.
1. Chapter 1

NA: Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite fiction sans prétention. J'ai écrit le premier chapitre sur un coup de tête, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas d'idées pour la suite ;) Le tout restera cependant de l'ordre des relations amoureuses, avec sans doute quelques scènes "légèrement osées", d'où le rating M.

"""

* * *

— Elsa ?

— Mmmh.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient plongées dans les liasses de papiers qui depuis quelques mois s'entassaient sur le grand bureau de bois. En entendant sa sœur prononcer son nom, la reine se contenta de signifier par une sorte de grognement qu'elle l'écoutait, mais ne se donna pas la peine de lever les yeux du document qu'elle était en train d'examiner.

— Je crois que je suis enceinte.

Elsa releva la tête, plongea son regard dans celui d'Anna. Bientôt, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

— C'est vrai ? Oh, Anna, c'est merveilleux. Je suis si heureuse pour vous !

— J'ai dit « je crois », parvint à murmurer la princesse alors que sa sœur l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serrait si fort qu'elle pensait étouffer.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors sur un Kristoff qui semblait en pleine concentration.

— Anna, chérie, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence, je me demandais… si on allait voir les trolls, ils pourraient sûrement nous dire si oui ou non tu attends un bébé.

— Tu crois ? … Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais…

Son regard passa de son mari à sa sœur, puis se posa sur les liasses de papiers qu'elles avaient encore à trier.

— … Mais il nous faudra presque une journée entière pour faire l'aller-retour, sans compter que si je suis vraiment enceinte, ils voudront organiser une fête en notre honneur…

Kristoff sourit. Il savait à quel point elle avait raison.

— Vas-y, je m'en occupe, affirma Elsa, qui tenait toujours sa sœur par les épaules. Je me débrouillerai seule pour aujourd'hui. Et de toute façon, je ne vais pas tarder à demander de l'aide. C'est absolument impossible de tout gérer. Mais je n'aime pas non plus que trop de monde soit au courant des affaires, disons, privées du royaume… Mais je vous retarde, allez-y, allez-y, s'exclama-t-elle le regard brillant en les poussant vers la porte. Et revenez vite me donner la nouvelle.

Restée seule, la jeune reine demeura pensive un long moment. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour Anna : quand bien même elle n'était pas encore enceinte, cela ne saurait tarder, là-dessus elle n'avait aucun doute. Elle était aussi forcée d'admettre que sa sœur formait avec Kristoff un couple unique. Les voir ensemble lui procurait toujours beaucoup de joie mais elle ressentait aussi, étonnamment, un étrange pincement au cœur. Au début, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, et puis se sentiment avait grandi et à présent elle se rendait compte – à sa grande honte -, qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'envie. Jalousie aurait été un mot trop fort, mais « envie », convenait parfaitement. Oui, c'était cela, elle était envieuse de sa sœur qui était si épanouie.

Presque à regret, elle s'apercevait qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'affection. Obsédée par ce pouvoir qu'elle avait eu tant de peine à contrôler durant son enfance et une bonne partie de son adolescence, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de rêver du prince charmant. A présent, elle était reine, ce qui impliquait de nombreuses responsabilités, et bien peu de temps libre. Pourtant elle s'était mise à espérer rencontrer quelqu'un.

Oh, bien sûr, les portes étaient ouvertes, mais cela signifiait simplement qu'elle et sa sœur ne vivaient plus isolées. En vérité, elle voyait à peine plus de monde qu'auparavant.

Assise derrière le bureau qui débordait de lettres, de demandes, de doléances et bien d'autres choses, elle regardait en direction de la cheminée éteinte, les yeux dans le vague. Alors elle se mit à rêver de bals, de réceptions, de banquets où elle serait conviée ainsi que de nombreux princes et rois. Elle rencontrerait une foule de gens intéressants et, pendant un instant, ne se soucierait plus de l'administration d'Arendelle. Elle aurait appris à danser et accepterait toutes les invitations qu'on lui ferait. Elle aurait ensorcelé le plafond et une fine neige tomberait sur les danseurs, qui tourneraient, tourneraient, tourneraient…

Toc, toc, toc.

— Ma reine ? Puis-je entrer ?

Elle avait sursauté, et tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

— …Oui, oui, faites, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Un valet de pied entra, suivit d'un homme jeune mais à l'allure sévère, vêtu de noir.

— Ma reine, puis-je vous présenter monsieur Dickenslay, conseiller en politique, qui vient sur votre demande.

« Sur ma demande ? Quoi ?... qui ? Je… » Tout s'embrouillait dans la tête de la jeune souveraine, qui fixait son domestique avec des yeux ronds. Lorsqu'enfin elle remarqua la présence du nouveau venu, elle se leva avec empressement et le salua. Elle l'invita, d'un geste de la main, à prendre place dans un fauteuil.

— Puis-je me permettre, ma reine, de vous adresser mes compliments ? Vous êtes absolument ravissante.

Elsa faillit lui répondre d'un ton sans réplique qu'ils étaient là pour parler de sujets importants, qui concernaient l'avenir du royaume et non de son apparence, mais elle se retint à la dernière seconde.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle les dents serrées.

"""

L'entretien avec Dickenslay dura toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ils s'arrêtèrent de travailler peu après midi pour déjeuner, mais Elsa ne parvint pas à se détendre. Elle mangeait à peine, et ne montrait pas grand enthousiasme à répondre aux questions de son invité, qui avait cessé de parler de politique pour s'intéresser à sa vie personnelle, et, plus précisément à son pouvoir qu'il qualifia d' « étonnant ». A la voir, on aurait pu penser qu'elle s'ennuyait et une domestique, qui leur servait de nombreux plats, le lui reprocha du regard. Il faut dire qu'elle avait vu Elsa grandir et se permettait parfois de la traiter comme sa propre fille. Elsa ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, et parfois même elle appréciait ses conseils. Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune reine ne fit pas attention à elle, ni à sa propre attitude face à son conseiller. En réalité, elle réfléchissait, et était si profondément impliquée dans les diverses idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle remarquait à peine ce qui l'entourait. C'était comme si la pièce avait été plongée dans une sorte de brume.

Elle pensait d'abord à son royaume. Le peuple d'Arendelle avait été gouverné pendant des années par un roi juste et bon – son père – et elle était prête à tout pour ne pas le décevoir. Elle était reine depuis tout juste une année, et elle devait encore faire ses preuves. Dans tout le royaume, on racontait encore l'histoire de « la reine des neiges », qui avait caché pendant de nombreuses années un pouvoir qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Personne ne se laissait d'entendre et de redire à leur manière les aventures d'Anna, qui avait tout fait pour ramener sa sœur au palais. On ne savait plus ce qui était vrai, ce qui avait inventé, mais si la princesse était traitée presque unanimement en héroïne, les doutes émis quant à la véritable nature de la souveraine n'étaient pas rares.

Avec la découverte de l'ambition révoltante de Hans, Elsa, qui avait déjà de la peine à s'ouvrir aux autres (et encore plus à leur faire confiance), s'était totalement renfermée et avait déclaré qu'elle serait la seule à régler les affaires du royaume. Comme elle s'en rendit rapidement compte, cela était impossible, et remit rapidement à des personnes haut placées la responsabilité de gérer les affaires qu'elle considérait comme « importantes mais non primordiales ». Mais elle tenait à s'occuper elle-même de tous les contrats en lien avec le commerce, les alliances et tout ce qui concernait les relations internationales, ainsi que le commandement des forces de l'ordre. Rapidement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était surestimée : les papiers s'entassaient, les décisions à prendre traînaient en longueur, et la reine s'épuisait. Heureusement, Anna s'en aperçut, et fut plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir se rendre utile. Elle était bonne élève et s'avéra d'une aide précieuse. Ces journées de travail partagées permettaient également aux deux jeunes femmes de renouer les liens qui avaient été si forts dans leur enfance. Toutes deux avaient l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une sœur, et même une confidente.

Elle pensait aussi à Anna et Kristoff et au couple qu'ils formaient. Sans doute leur amour était-il surprenant, leur union particulière, mais les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ainsi que leur complicité n'en était pas moins forts. C'était sans doute cette force qu'elle enviait. Elsa désirait, elle aussi, avoir un lien semblable avec une personne, des sentiments qui lui feraient pousser des ailes, qui rendraient les obstacles dressés sur son chemins surmontables, voire dérisoires, et qui l'aideraient à aller de l'avant.

— Ma reine ?

— Oui ?

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et eut l'impression étrange de tomber lentement de ses pensées avant d'atterrir dans la réalité.

— Est-ce que vous avez terminé ?

— Terminé quoi ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Eh bien… de manger.

— Ah… oui oui, affirma-t-elle dans un souffle en levant les yeux vers celui qui lui parlait.

— Sans ce cas, je suggère que nous retournions à notre entretien, dit ce dernier. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Elle se leva alors, et se dirigea avec Dickenslay vers son bureau. En traversant le couloir, elle repensa à ce dont ils avaient parlé jusqu'alors – les ministres à nommer, les élections des députés à prévoir… La reine étouffa un bâillement.

— Où en étions-nous ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux places dans les sièges moelleux.

L'énergie lui manquait mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître : plus vite ils en auraient terminé, plus vite elle pourrait aller se coucher.

"""

Lorsqu'Anna et Kristoff furent de retour au château, le soleil était très bas dans le ciel. Elsa était allongée sur son lit, toujours habillée, et regardait le plafond en faisant tourbillonner des flocons entre ses mains. De temps en temps, elle formait distraitement une boule de neige et la lançait en l'air avant de la rattraper ou de la laisser retomber mollement à ses côtés, sur le grand lit aux draps de soie.

La porte était restée entrouverte et la princesse regarda sa sœur pendant quelques instants avant d'entrer dans la chambre. En entendant ses pas, Elsa se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard. Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de la jeune femme en disait assez.

Elsa se leva en silence et se dirigea vers Anna. Une nouvelle fois, elle la serra fort contre elle avant d'affirmer :

— Nous devrions organiser une fête !

"""

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les deux jeunes femmes travaillèrent d'arrache-pied, car elles avaient pris beaucoup de retard, mais également dans l'espoir de pouvoir de se libérer et profiter de la fête qu'Elsa faisait organiser en l'honneur de l'arrivée du bébé sans se sentir coupable de négliger les affaires du royaume.

— Mais il ne sera pas là avant au moins six mois ! ne cessait de répéter Anna.

— Peut-être bien, mais ce sera un bon moyen d'avertir tout le monde de son arrivée, répondait Elsa.

Ce qu'elle aurait voulu répondre ressemblait plus à « J'ai envie d'une fête, et il y aura une fête. », mais bien entendu, cela aurait été de très mauvais goût.

— Je t'ai dit que c'était un garçon ?, demanda un jour la future maman à sa sœur alors que toutes deux travaillaient comme à leur habitude dans le grand bureau.

— Oui, une bonne demi-douzaine de fois.

Anna eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

— Mais enfin, tu te rends compte ? Ils ont pu me dire ça, comme ça, d'un coup, et je… Enfin, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait savoir ça avant la naissance, c'est… incroyable, non ?

— Les trolls ont de nombreux pouvoirs et sont souvent sous-estimés à tort, répondit Elsa, qui était penchée sur une lettre qui ressemblait plus à un parchemin antique qu'à autre chose. C'est vraiment impossible à lire, cette écriture, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir en référence à la lettre qu'elle tenait.

— Fais voir.

La reine tendit le parchemin – ou la chose qui y ressemblait – par-dessus les piles bien droites qui avaient remplacé le désordre sans nom qui régnait auparavant sur le bureau massif et, ayant fait cela, se massa le front du bout de ses index.

— On a bien avancé, affirma-t-elle après quelques minutes et avoir balayé leur plan de travail du regard. Je pense qu'on peut en avoir fini avec les réclamations en fin de la journée. En attendant, si on allait manger quelque chose ?

— Je ne refuserais pas une mousse au chocolat, répondit Anna en jetant à la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours un regard de défi.

"""

« Cet enfant, pensait la reine ce soir-là, allongée dans ses draps moelleux, ce fils me succèdera sur le trône si je n'ai pas d'enfants moi-même. »

C'est cette pensée qui l'aida à trouver le sommeil. Avant de s'endormir, elle remercia encore une fois en pensée sa sœur d'assurer la succession et de permettre à leur courte dynastie de ne pas s'éteindre.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa avait envie d'une fête, mais elle avait également envie que tout soit parfait, en l'honneur de sa sœur et du bébé que celle-ci attendait. Elle avait donc chargé des personnes particulièrement compétentes d'organiser la réception. Il y aurait un grand nombre de musiciens, de gâteaux et d'invités. Les invités, surtout, étaient importants. Presque tous les nobles d'Arendelle avaient été conviés, ainsi que plusieurs personnalités des royaumes voisins – princes, ducs et autres avaient reçu des lettres portant le sceau royal les priant personnellement de se rendre à Arendelle en l'honneur du futur prince.

Elle était aussi excitée qu'Anna l'avait été un an auparavant, le jour du couronnement, toutefois elle le montrait d'une manière très différente. Durant les jours qui précédèrent les réjouissances, elle était particulièrement rêveuse et se perdait facilement dans ses pensées aux heures où elle était dans le bureau en compagnie d'Anna. Cette dernière était intriguée par le comportement de sa sœur, toutefois elle évitait de le montrer. Même lorsque, voyant la reine rester pendant de longs moments les yeux dans le vague, un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres, elle brûlait d'envie de lui demander « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? », elle parvenait de justesse à se retenir.

Le soir de la fête, elle sut encore rester discrète et se contenta de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et de lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Merci ». « Tu es la meilleure reine qu'Arendelle ait connu, et la sœur que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir », avait-elle voulu ajouter. Mais elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, car à ce moment-là on annonçait les premiers invités.

En à peine plus d'une heure, la salle de bal fut pleine et chaque personne présente avait, en arrivant, présenté ses respect à la reine à la princesse. Bon nombre d'entre eux avaient également complimenté les deux jeunes femmes sur les robes qu'elles portaient, si bien qu'après une dizaine de minutes toutes deux n'en pouvaient plus de s'entendre dire « Puis-je me permettre de vous présenter les compliments ? » ou encore « Vous êtes absolument ravissantes ». Kristoff, quant à lui, se tenait légèrement à l'écart. Son propre mariage, quelques mois auparavant, l'avait certes habitué à la foule et à être le centre de l'attention, mais il n'était pas encore à l'aise lorsqu'il se trouvait face à des nobles qui lui posaient de nombreuses questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune idée comment répondre. Anna lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'il fallait avant tout qu'il reste lui-même, mais malgré tout il se sentait en terrain miné dans ce genre de réceptions.

— Ma reine, princesse Anna, je vous prie de m'excuser d'arriver si tard. J'ai été retenu bien malgré moi, et j'ai bien failli ne pas pouvoir être là ce soir, mais tous mes efforts valaient la peine : cette fête est absolument somptueuse.

Le jeune homme qui parlait ainsi s'était incliné devant elles, et Elsa profita du fait qu'il ne les regardait pas pour donner un coup de coude à sa sœur, occupée à dévorer son époux du regard.

— Hein ? Quoi ?, murmura celle-ci.

Enfin, elle aperçut leur visiteur et, fort heureusement, savait de qui il s'agissait – du moins ce fut ce qu'Elsa en déduisit.

—Monsieur le duc, répondit-elle simplement, en inclinant légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Nous vous remercions d'avoir fait tout ce chemin afin d'être en notre compagnie ce soir.

Le jeune homme sourit et s'éloigna, cédant sa place à un couple qui attendait son tour pour se présenter aux deux sœurs.

Elsa se tourna vers sa sœur, les yeux ronds.

— Comment as-tu fait pour le reconnaître ?, chuchota-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas du tout qui il est.

— Mais alors, comment savais-tu qu'il était duc ?

— Simple coup de chance.

Anna sourit et Elsa hocha la tête. Décidément, sa sœur était incorrigible.

"""

La soirée, même si elle était loin d'être décevante, ne s'approchait en rien des rêveries de la reine. Anna, elle, semblait heureuse. Elle entraînait sans relâche Kristoff sur la piste de danse, et ce dernier se laissait faire pour faire plaisir à sa jeune épouse. Apparemment, il n'avait pas tout oublié des leçons que celle-ci l'avait forcé à prendre quelques mois auparavant. Elsa, elle, ne dansait toujours pas. Il faut dire que peu de monde osait l'approcher. Quelques hommes l'invitèrent pourtant, dont le duc qu'Anna avait feint de reconnaître, mais elle refusa poliment à chaque fois. Lorsque la princesse s'en rendit compte, elle lui jeta un regard de reproche mêlé d'amusement.

Non loin d'elle, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dansait avec une très jolie jeune femme, blonde comme les blés. La reine se souvenait de lui, car il s'était présenté à elle d'une manière qui l'avait surprise, à la fois froide et courtoise. Il était alors accompagné de sa femme, charmante elle aussi, mais brune et très différente dans son attitude. Elsa ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir, dansant elle aussi, au bras du jeune duc que décidément elle ne cessait de rencontrer. En voyant que la reine regardait dans sa direction, la jeune femme parut gênée mais parvint tout de même à sourire. Lorsque le morceau fut terminé, elle s'éloigna de son cavalier et s'approcha de la reine.

— Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous ne dansiez pas, lui dit-elle alors. Si je peux me permettre, le duc d'Anders est un très bon cavalier.

— Je vous crois sur parole. Malheureusement j'ai déjà refusé son invitation, et je doute qu'il m'offre une seconde chance.

— Oh.

Cette exclamation lui avait échappé, et la jeune femme baissa la tête, visiblement confuse.

— Et moi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous ne dansiez pas avec votre époux. Puis-je vous en demander la raison ?

Elsa avait parlé d'une voix douce, et ces paroles, qui auraient pu paraître indiscrètes, ne semblèrent pas gêner la jeune femme.

— Pour vous dire la vérité, mon mari ne fait que très peu attention à moi. Mais il n'en reste pas moins correct et aimable… à sa manière.

Elle se tut quelques instants puis reprit :

— Sans me flatter, ma reine, je suis certaine de pouvoir vous entretenir de choses plus intéressantes que mes relations avec mon mari.

Elsa eut un petit rire. Elles restèrent ensuite quelques instants sans prononcer un mot. Tout à coup, Elsa demanda :

— Vous être la comtesse… de Sigurd, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, tout à fait. Catherine de Sigurd, née d'Onnuson.

Elsa ne put alors s'empêcher de penser qu'il était dommage qu'un si joli nom ait été remplacé par ce qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de « gargarisme barbare ». Tout en se faisant cette réflexion, la reine balaya une fois de plus la salle du regard. Elle aperçut alors un homme qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais rencontré. Intriguée, elle demanda à la comtesse, qui était toujours à côté d'elle, si elle savait son nom.

— Je l'ignore, ma reine, répondit simplement celle-ci.

Pendant un long moment, Elsa observa cet invité dont elle ignorait tout. Elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait également souvent dans sa direction, mais ne faisait pas un geste pour s'approcher d'elle. N'y tenant plus, elle quitta soudain l'endroit où elle était restée une bonne partie de la soirée et alla à sa rencontre.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle ne connaisse pas cet homme qui intriguait Elsa, car elle avait rencontré durant cette soirée bon nombre de personnes qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vues auparavant, mais plutôt le fait qu'au contraire des autres invités, il ne soit pas venu se présenter. Elle lui trouvait, malgré sa beauté et son charme certains, une certaine prétention ainsi qu'un air quelque peu froid et distant.

— Bonsoir.

— Ma reine, répondit l'intéressé en inclinant la tête.

— Je vois que vous savez qui je suis. Malheureusement je ne saurais affirmer que la réciproque est vraie.

Elsa ne savait elle-même pas pourquoi elle lui parlait ainsi, d'un ton glacial et en gardant un visage neutre, elle qui avait l'habitude de sourire. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais l'attitude de cet homme lui déplaisait. Si elle avait remarqué l'embarras dans lequel il semblait se trouver après sa remarque, elle n'en montra aucun signe.

— Prince William des îles du Sud, répondit-il après une brève hésitation, en s'inclinant à nouveau.

« J'aurais dû mettre des gants. » fut alors la première pensée de la reine, qui sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle maîtrisait bien mieux son pouvoir que lors de son couronnement, toutefois elle ne parvenait pas toujours à dominer ses accès de colère ou, de manière générale, les sentiments trop forts qu'il lui arrivait d'éprouver. « Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments », se répétait-elle intérieurement tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser exploser sa fureur.

— J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour danser, dit-elle au bout d'un moment de silence, d'un ton si calme qu'elle se surprit elle-même. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

"""

Assise à l'endroit où elle passait la majeure partie de ses journées – derrière le grand bureau de chêne – Elsa fixait d'un air dur son visiteur.

— Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, ma reine, c'est pour vous demander de reconsidérer la sentence de mon frère Hans.

« Ben tiens ». L'espace d'un instant, elle avait osé espérer que sa requête serait au moins originale, sinon digne d'un intérêt quelconque.

Elle haussa un sourcil et ne répondit pas.

— Je ne cherche pas à excuser son comportement, et je ne prétendrai pas être en mesure de réparer le tort qu'il vous a causé, à vous et à votre sœur, poursuivit le prince. Toutefois je vous serais très reconnaissant de considérer lui permettre de purger sa peine dans une des prisons des îles du Sud, qui conviendraient autant, j'en suis persuadé, que celle où il se trouve actuellement.

Le sourcil gauche de la reine se leva encore plus, en durant quelques instants elle eut du mal à rester impassible.

Il l'amusait, tant les propos qu'il tenait étaient si proches du ridicule. Mais il l'intriguait également, et plusieurs questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Elle se demandait notamment pourquoi, n'ayant jusqu'alors pas semblé s'inquiéter du sort de son frère – il n'avait d'ailleurs pas assisté au procès -, il choisissait précisément ce soir-là pour venir lui faire cette demande.

Dans un effort pour rester calme, elle observait le prince avec attention. Elle remarque la richesse de l'étoffe dont était faite son habit, sa pomme d'Adam saillante, sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux marron clair. Elle se demandait si cette impression de froideur et de distance qu'elle sentait émaner de lui venait de ses traits ou de l'expression de son visage – ou encore de son regard, qui était très particulier.

— Ma reine, si je peux me permettre…

Ces quelques mots lui rappelèrent soudain où elle se trouvait, la fête qui avait lieu en ce moment et dont elle ne pouvait profiter à cause de cet homme, et sentit la colère revenir en elle. La partie de la table sur lequel elle avait appuyé ses mains se couvrit soudain d'une fine couche de givre, le prince eut un mouvement de recul, et la reine se leva brusquement.

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Sortez, s'il-vous-plaît. Quittez le palais.

— Ma reine…

— Sortez !

Elle avait hurlé, le doigt pointé vers la porte, le regardant de l'air le plus dur qu'elle savait prendre. Il était plus grand qu'elle, toutefois elle le toisait sans broncher, en tremblant légèrement car elle se contenait pour que son pouvoir ne se manifeste pas.

« Sortez avant que je vous fasse du mal », pensait-elle.

Alors, sans oser répliquer, le prince William quitta la pièce d'un pas raide et rapide. Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, la reine ne bougea pas. Puis, lentement, elle retourna à la salle de bal, les poings serrés.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Déjà le troisième chapitre… J'en profite pour remercier yuna44 pour sa review et tous les lecteurs qui passent par ici =) Je n'ai rien d'écrit à l'avance, mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine en écrivant au fur et à mesure ^^ S'il y a un changement de programme, je vous le ferai savoir !

Ah, et je tiens à préciser… Pour le cas où vous seriez ici à cause du (grâce au ?) rating M, mieux vaut retourner d'où vous venez… Ceci est avant tout une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, et je pense qu'Elsa est un personnage qui ne peut pas tomber amoureux en deux chapitres, alors il faudra être patients. (A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore vraiment à quoi ressembleront lesdits passages, peut-être que le rating peut être revu à la baisse.) En tout cas, c'est ouvert à tous pour l'instant !

Bonne lecture =)

"""

* * *

— Elsa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est cet homme ? Oh, mais tu trembles !

Anna, inquiète, s'était précipitée vers sa sœur dès que cette dernière était revenue à la salle où avait lieu la fête. L'ayant vu partir avec le prince, elle s'était posée de nombreuses questions.

— Il ressemble à Hans… ne me dit pas que…

—Pas maintenant, Anna, lui répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Nous en parlerons après la fête.

La princesse, qui tenait la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, avait l'air inquiet. Elle ne semblait pas prête à abandonner son interrogatoire.

— Mais, dis-moi quand même si…

—Ma reine, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes très pâle.

Elsa se tourna brusquement vers la personne qui lui parlait. Il s'agissait de la jeune femme avec qui elle discutait avant d'aller voir le prince.

— Tout va bien, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Mon mari m'a appris que le jeune homme dont vous me demandiez le nom n'était autre qu'un prince des îles du Sud – le frère de Hans ! Je vous ai alors cherché pour vous prévenir, mais vous aviez disparu, ainsi que ce prince. Mais… il n'a rien…

— Tout va bien, je vous assure. Comme je le disais à Anna, j'aimerais éviter de parler de cette malheureuse rencontre tant que la réception ne sera pas terminée, ajouta-t-elle calmement mais d'un ton néanmoins sérieux.

Elsa regarda ensuite autour d'elle et remarqua que la salle n'était plus aussi remplie qu'elle l'était quelques heures auparavant. C'est seulement alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était passé minuit. Malgré le fait qu'elle était restée songeuse une bonne partie de la soirée, elle ne s'était pas ennuyée et avait l'impression que le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle.

— Un jeune homme te cherchait il y a un petit moment, dit soudain Anna. Le duc d'Anterr, je crois…

— Anders, murmura la comtesse.

— C'est ça, Anders. Il voulait danser avec toi.

A nouveau, Elsa serra les poings. Décidément, elle haïssait les îles du Sud et leurs stupides princes…

"""

Les derniers invités venaient de partir. Il était près d'une heure du matin, et Elsa, Anna, ainsi que la comtesse se tenaient seules au centre de la salle, qui paraissait démesurément grande à présent qu'elle était vide.

— Allons au salon, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter, dit Elsa d'une petite voix.

Elle était fatiguée, mais elle avait promis à sa sœur et à la comtesse de tout leur dire de sa conversation avec le prince. Anna, apparemment heureuse de voir que la reine était en train de se faire une amie, avait insisté auprès de cette dernière pour qu'elle reste dormir au palais. La jeune femme avait d'abord pensé refuser, puis elle avait cédé et était allée apprendre à son époux qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avec lui. Anna, qui assistait de loin à la scène, n'était pas parvenue à s'empêcher de sourire devant la réaction du compte, qui était la même que celle d'Elsa quand elle était surprise : un sourcil qui se levait très haut sur son front tandis que l'autre était légèrement froncé. Mais ce qui l'avait d'autant plus amusée était que ce moment fut exactement celui que choisit Kristoff pour venir lui annoncer qu'il allait se coucher. Elle avait ri et l'avait embrassé et il était parti intrigué, se demandant sans doute s'il était possible que la grossesse ait déjà des effets sur son humeur.

En sortant de la salle, Anna avait attrapé un grand bol rempli de diverses sortes de chocolats sur la table où étaient disposés tous les plats qui avaient été préparés pour la soirée. Une fois confortablement installée dans le salon, elle les croquait avec délice un par un tout en écoutant avec un intérêt non feint l'histoire de sa sœur. Lorsque celle-ci eut terminé, la comtesse semblait horrifiée.

— Ma reine, êtes-vous bien sûre qu'il a quitté Arendelle ?, demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

— Je ne peux pas en être certaine mais je crois, sans me flatter, avoir été assez claire en lui disant que sa présence ici n'était pas désirée. Et je vous en prie, cessez de commencer chacune de vos phrases par « ma reine », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton las mais avec un sourire.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et sourit à son tour. Anna, quant à elle, était occupée à plonger sa main dans son saladier de chocolats et ne réagit pas.

— Vous devriez envoyer des gens à sa recherche. S'il a des intentions semblables à celles de son frère, c'est peut-être votre vie qui est en danger ! Vous avec des espions, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Elsa sans réfléchir.

Anna la regardait, surprise.

— Disons plutôt que je pourrais en trouver facilement, rectifia-t-elle.

Par discrétion, Anna avait cessé de fixer sa sœur avec insistance et avait reporté son attention sur son bol de sucreries, à présent presque vide.

— En êtes-vous bien sûre, ma reine ? Il est très difficile de trouver des gens digne de confiance et dans ce genre de situations, il est primordial qu'ils le soient.

— Tout à fait, répondit la reine, qui avait de la peine à se donner une contenance : elle était en train de se rendre compte combien il lui restait à apprendre et son égo en avait pris un coup. La nuit porte conseil, dit-on souvent, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Je suggère que nous allions nous coucher et reparlions de tout cela demain matin.

— Tu as raison, je suis épuisée, répondit Anna en étouffant un bâillement. Mais…, s'exclama-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers leur invitée, vous a-t-on au moins préparé une chambre ?

"""

Le lendemain matin, les trois jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce, où avait été apporté leur petit-déjeuner.

— Oh, Catherine, vous êtes ravissante ! s'exclama alors Anna, tout sourire. Cette robe vous va à ravir.

La comtesse n'ayant rien emporté avec elle le soir précédent, les domestiques s'étaient empressées, le matin même, de lui trouver des vêtements. On avait finalement déniché une robe simple mais élégante, dont l'étoffe rose pâle mettait parfaitement en valeur son teint.

—…Heu…, ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?, demanda ensuite la princesse.

— Non, bien sûr, rit leur invitée.

Elsa restait étrangement silencieuse. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'Anna tourna enfin les yeux vers elle et remarqua qu'elle avait les traits tirés.

— Elsa ! Tu n'as pas dormi !?

— J'étais préoccupée…, marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

— Je comprends. Je ne sais pas comment il ose ! Le propre frère de l'homme qui a menacé nos vies, venir au château…

La reine regardait sa sœur, les yeux ronds, ne semblant pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. Enfin, elle murmura quelque chose comme « Oui, tout à fait, c'est impensable », mais elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

La vérité, et elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, était que savoir que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu avait dormi non loin d'elle l'avait troublée. Se sentant coupable de ces pensées étranges, elle n'osait pas regarder la comtesse. Depuis que les portes avaient été ouvertes, l'année précédente, seul Kristoff avait passé une nuit, puis plusieurs au palais. Elsa, comprenant rapidement que sa sœur était véritablement amoureuse de lui, avait accepté cette présence qu'elle avait de prime abord considéré comme une intrusion dans son quotidien. Au fond, elle était un être très solitaire et c'est d'ailleurs sans doute cela qui l'empêchait de nouer des liens avec des personnes extérieures à sa famille.

Elsa avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance ainsi que la totalité de son adolescence isolée. Durant toutes ces années, il lui était arrivé d'haïr cette situation, ce pouvoir qui la coupait du monde. Il lui était arrivé de refuser de jouer avec Anna alors qu'elle en mourait d'envie, parce qu'elle se considérait comme un être dangereux. Il lui était arrivé d'entrer dans des colères folles, d'éclater en sanglots plusieurs fois par jour et même de penser à fuir. Mais elle s'était également surprise à trouver son bonheur dans sa solitude, à parvenir malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait à être heureuse et s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne devait ces instants de sérénité qu'à elle-même. Elle avait petit à petit appris à maîtriser son pouvoir, mais elle se savait tout de même vulnérable et instable. Le monde extérieur représentait encore et toujours pour elle une menace, d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas su se contrôler devant le frère de Hans et avait failli risquer de se retrouver dans une situation plus que délicate. Et à présent, voilà que sa sœur invitait une inconnue à passer la nuit au palais…

Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de la reine, pendant qu'Anna croquait avec appétit une part de tarte aux pommes et que Catherine sirotait une tasse de café tout en regardant avec attention la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait non pas d'un salon comme on peut s'attendre à en trouver chez les personnages très hauts placés, où s'organisent des réceptions somptueuses et des réunions interminables, mais d'un simple salon familial, richement orné certes – il en aurait presque paru étouffant - mais non moins chaleureux et agréable. Soudain, elle sursauta et renversa une bonne partie de son café. Heureusement, le tout atterrit dans la soucoupe posée sur ses genoux et seules quelques gouttes éclaboussèrent sa robe, qu'elle essuya distraitement avec un mouchoir. Les yeux fixés sur un mur, elle se leva et s'approcha petit à petit de l'objet de son attention. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Elsa et demanda d'une petite voix :

— Où avez-vous eu ce tableau ?

— Ma foi, je l'ignore. Mon père en avait sans doute fait l'acquisition.

Curieuse, Anna s'était approchée à son tour. Elle connaissait la plupart des œuvres présentes dans le palais et pensait qu'elle allait sans doute pouvoir être utile à son invitée.

— Aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été ici. Enfant j'en avais peur, à cause de son regard perçant.

Avec un petit mouvement de la tête, elle avait désigné l'homme représenté sur la toile. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux déjà grisonnants, ses yeux d'un brun captivant et sa carrure remarquable. Il était vêtu comme l'étaient la plupart des nobles d'Arendelle, et portait en plus de ses vêtements une cape épaisse dont le col était fait de fourrure blanche comme la neige.

Anna parut sur le point de poser une question, mais garda finalement le silence.

Contre toute attente, Elsa fut la plus curieuse.

— Pourquoi vous fascine-t-il autant ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Cet homme… il me semble que c'est… George d'Onnuson… Mon père !

Après avoir dit cela, la jeune femme s'était couvrit la bouche de ses deux mains. Prononcer ces mots paraissait la plonger dans un désarroi profond.

Bientôt, pâle comme la mort, elle dut s'asseoir. Elle semblait prête à s'évanouir.

— Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Il a été assassiné peu après ma naissance… Abattu comme un lapin ! Mon pauvre père… Il faut dire qu'il avait de nombreux ennemis… Ma mère, qui l'aimait énormément, a passé de longues années à tenter de retrouver des objets lui ayant appartenu, des images le représentant afin que je puisse avoir l'impression de le connaître en grandissant. Mais il y en avait si peu… Mes grands-parents lui en ont donné plusieurs, mais sur tous les tableaux il était très jeune. « Ce n'est pas ainsi que je l'ai connu », ne cessait de répéter ma mère… Enfant déjà, il n'aimait pas poser. Il disait sans arrêt que c'était une perte de temps, semble-t-il, qu'il valait mieux s'occuper d'autre chose que de se laisser peindre. Un fort caractère ! … Et voilà qu'il est ici. Ah ! Je n'y crois pas.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda à nouveau l'homme qui était si habilement représenté, et qui semblait observer les trois jeunes femmes.

— Oh ! Mais j'y pense… Je dois voir ma mère aujourd'hui. Je pourrai lui dire… Excusez-moi, mais il faut que je m'en aille. Merci pour tout, vous êtes toutes les deux admirables.

Elle sortit ensuite précipitamment, laissant les deux sœurs pensives.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis absolument impardonnable ! Plus de trois semaines de retard =( … voilà ce qu'on obtient en combinant un manque d'inspiration absolu et des problèmes informatiques à la pelle (je suis vraiment nulle avec les ordis il faut dire). Enfin… Chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

"""

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent la fête, Elsa eut du mal à se remettre au travail. Anna, quant à elle, était aussi joyeuse qu'à son habitude et sifflotait en examinant les différentes lettres et demandes qu'on leur avait adressées.

Durant les quelques moments de libre qu'elle s'accordait dans l'après-midi, Elsa prit l'habitude d'aller au salon et d'examiner le portrait qui avait tant troublé la comtesse. Après une semaine, elle se décida enfin à lui écrire. N'ayant pas l'habitude de rédiger des lettres amicales, elle le fit d'une manière quelque peu maladroite, presque comme elle avait l'habitude de s'adresser à ses partenaires de commerce, c'est-à-dire plutôt froidement et sans s'attarder sur des détails qui pouvaient paraître insignifiants. Elle lui demandait entre autres si elle avait réussi à comprendre comment et pourquoi ce tableau avait pu se retrouver au palais et si sa mère connaissait son existence.

La réponse vint rapidement et Anna demanda à la lire. Elle semblait beaucoup apprécier la jeune femme et était heureuse qu'Elsa ait trouvé une personne avec laquelle elle s'entendait bien. Elle s'imaginait à quel point elle avait dû se sentir seule pendant toutes ces années… Toutefois elle se demandait si sa sœur ne s'était pas complue dans cet isolement, car elle n'avait jamais accepté de passer du temps avec elle. Anna adorait sa sœur, mais parfois son caractère restait un mystère qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir percer. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait jamais entièrement, que personne ne saurait jamais le fond de ses pensées.

Petit à petit, Elsa prit confiance en elle, et ses lettres devinrent plus amicales, plus chaleureuses. Catherine ne semblait pas se lasser de lui répondre, et le faisait régulièrement et avec application. Son écriture était élégante, arrondie et très fluide, et les deux sœurs étaient d'accord pour dire que la lire était très agréable.

"""

Rapidement, Elsa organisa des réunions avec ses ministres. Elle ne les avait vu jusqu'alors qu'à deux ou trois reprises depuis qu'elle était montée sur le trône, se contentant de leur dire ce qu'elle attendait d'eux dans des courtes lettres qu'elle leur envoyait chaque semaine. La plupart du temps, elle leur répétait simplement qu'elle les convoquerait lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'eux, et ils recevaient généralement ces messages avec mauvaise humeur. Ils avaient tous conseillé et aidé le roi Agdar (le père d'Elsa) pendant de longues années et voyaient d'un mauvaise œil que la jeune femme, qui n'avait aucune expérience en la matière, tente de tout gérer elle-même. Le premier ministre, un vieil homme répondant au patronyme d'Acksen, avait même donné sa démission depuis peu. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre cela comme une insulte à son égard et y voyait l'évidence qu'elle n'était pas considérée comme une bonne souveraine.

Apprendre que sa sœur attendait un enfant avait toutefois généré en elle un désir de faire ses preuves. Elle voulait montrer à son peuple qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et s'assurer que sa période de règne reste dans la mémoire collective une ère prospère et paisible. De plus, elle était une femme, et en tant que telle désirait prouver qu'elle valait autant que les hommes qui avaient dirigé Arendelle avant elle.

Elle reçut par la suite plusieurs personnes qui pensaient pouvoir succéder à M. Acksen, mais aucun d'eux ne lui inspirait confiance. Elle envisagea d'offrir le poste à un des autres ministres, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression de les connaître assez. De plus, elle voulait éviter de créer des jalousies qui seraient très malvenues. Elle avait fini par laisser la tâche de trouver un nouveau premier ministre en suspens car elle avait d'autres projets et idées en tête, et toujours beaucoup de travail. Elle souhaitait notamment organiser une réception en l'honneur de l'arrivée du bébé. Mais cette fois, elle allait procéder différemment. Il n'y aurait pas de date préétablie et pas d'invitations. Une semaine environ après la naissance (qui était prévue pour la première quinzaine de septembre), elle ferait afficher des annonces dans tout le royaume, invitant tous les citoyens qui le désiraient à venir rendre hommage à l'enfant à se rendre au palais. Il y aurait ensuite, le soir, un dîner et ils hébergeraient pour la nuit ceux qui auraient fait un long voyage (elle s'attendait notamment à recevoir leurs principaux partenaires commerciaux résidant dans d'autres pays ainsi que des personnes ayant été proches de leurs parents et souhaitant renouer des liens avec la famille royale).

"""

Le mois d'août arriva rapidement et passa à une vitesse folle. Elsa était finalement parvenue à réduire sa quantité de travail grâce au comte de Sigurd, le mari de Catherine, qui avait de nombreuses relations et avait su lui recommander des personnes de confiance. Ainsi elle ne passait plus que quelques heures (généralement le matin) devant son grand bureau, et passait la plupart du temps qui lui restait aux côtés de sa sœur. Elle écrivait parfois à Catherine, mais de moins en moins souvent les semaines qui précédèrent la fête, car elle allait la revoir à cette occasion et préférait lui dire les choses de vive voix. Elle passait également de longs moments dans sa chambre, créant sculptures de glace et tourbillons de neige comme elle l'avait fait si souvent durant son enfance. Cela l'aidait à se libérer de tous les sentiments qui s'accumulaient en elle et qu'elle ne parvenait pas toujours à gérer.

Le premier septembre, Anna ressentit les premières contractions. Elsa était à la fois excitée, terrifiée et fascinée, et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle finit par laisser sa sœur aux soins de deux sages-femmes, dont une avait accouché leur propre mère, et alla écrire à la comtesse. Elle lui demandait de venir rapidement, car elle souhaitait que la jeune femme, en tant qu'amie d'Anna, soit une des premières à voir le petit prince. Elle était également sûre que sa sœur serait heureuse de revoir Catherine et ne pouvait se cacher qu'elle-même se sentait impatiente à l'idée de la retrouver.

"""

La comtesse arriva le lendemain, au soir. Elsa était aux anges. Anna était épuisée.

— Il est magnifique ! s'extasia la jeune femme en entrant dans la chambre de la princesse. Comment l'avez-vous appelé ?

— Eric, répondit doucement Kristoff, qui tenait dans sa main celle de sa femme.

— Prince Eric d'Arendelle, murmura Catherine. C'est charmant ! Tout à fait charmant !

Le nouveau-né dormait paisiblement, ses petits poings fermés, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration encore irrégulière. Elsa le dévisageait d'un regard d'amoureuse transie. « Oui, il est magnifique », pensait-elle. Elle garda le silence, ne sachant quoi ajouter à l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Ce bébé la fascinait, sans doute parce qu'un jour, il monterait peut-être sur le trône d'Arendelle, devenant ainsi son successeur. Il était vrai que cette pensée pouvait sembler étrange lorsqu'on posait les yeux sur ce petit être encore si fragile.

"""

Elsa et Catherine passèrent plusieurs jours ensemble. La reine avait réparti et organisé son travail de manière à pouvoir se libérer et avait accepté de recevoir deux personnes par jour, pas plus. Seulement s'il y avait urgence.

La comtesse, qui n'avait jamais vécu dans la proximité du château, ne connaissait pas ses alentours. Les deux jeunes femmes firent de longues promenades, revêtant des vêtements simples et faisant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient pour que l'on ne les reconnaisse pas lorsqu'elles marchaient dans la ville. A chaque fois que quelqu'un accostait Elsa, le fait que l'on ne la reconnaisse pas semblait beaucoup amuser Catherine, qui détournait le regard pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Bien que la reine ne comprenne pas toujours l'hilarité de son amie, elle devait bien s'avouer que sa joie de vivre était contagieuse et sa compagnie très agréable.

Il y eut aussi, bien entendu, des moments plus sérieux. Parfois, elles se retrouvaient dans le salon (le tableau représentant George d'Onnuson était toujours accroché au mur), et Catherine expliquait à Elsa l'avancée de ses recherches. Depuis sa première visite au château, près de sept mois auparavant, elle n'avait cessé de chercher des informations sur son père, de tenter de retrouver des objets lui ayant appartenu et de parler de tout ceci à sa mère, qui semblait touchée du dévouement de sa fille pour ce père qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Catherine n'abordait tout ceci qu'avec une bienveillance et une douceur sans pareilles.

Parfois, elles parlaient aussi du pouvoir d'Elsa. Celle-ci s'était d'abord montrée réticente, puis, petit à petit, elle s'était mise à répondre aux provocations et aux questions incessantes de la comtesse. Elle avait, comme Elsa ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir, un côté espiègle et têtu qui n'était pas sans rappeler le caractère d'Anna, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi les deux étaient si proches, sans toutefois avoir réellement appris à se connaître.

Elsa, quant à elle, avait une personnalité extrêmement différente de celle de son amie. Malgré cela elles s'appréciaient beaucoup, et aucune ne se lassait de la compagnie de l'autre. Catherine était douce et amusante, Elsa était sérieuse et passionnée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'origine de leur amitié qu'une évidence…

"""

— Je vous en prie, Elsa, montrez-moi.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elles marchaient le long de l'eau, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la ville et s'arrêtant régulièrement pour admirer le fjord. A leur droite, au-delà de quelques arbres isolés et de plusieurs rochers imposants, une plaine s'étendait jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Catherine avait pris la main d'Elsa et la tirait en direction de ce grand espace totalement vierge. La reine tenta d'abord de résister, puis se laisser entraîner en riant. Lorsqu'elles furent au milieu de l'herbe, la reine demanda :

— Mais enfin, que voulez-vous voir ?

— Votre pouvoir ! Vous avez construit un château ! Je sais que vous êtes capables de prodiges… Oh, montrez-moi, s'il vous plaît…

Elsa hésita, mais un regard en direction de la jeune femme suffit à la convaincre. Catherine se tenait devant elle, essoufflée, riante, les joues roses et les yeux pétillants. Elle la sentait presque frémir d'impatience et de curiosité. Alors, doucement, elle lui fit signe de se reculer. La reine des neiges prit ensuite une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et leva les mains dans un geste à la fois précis et intriguant.

"""

Catherine était bouche bée. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de voir quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire. Il avait fallu à Elsa quelques minutes seulement pour façonner, dans une glace apparue de nulle part, une immense sculpture représentant un dragon endormi. Elle s'en approcha et, avec une douceur incroyable, lui caressa le museau. Elsa éclata de rire.

— Il est magnifique ! s'exclama alors la comtesse. Vous êtes incroyable !

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, affirma Elsa en haussant les épaules.

Pourtant, les joues roses, elle détourna le regard quelques instants. Pourquoi fallait-il que son amie lui fasse sans cesse des compliments ? Elle allait finir par perdre contenance… et toute la modestie qu'il lui restait.

"""

De retour au château, Elsa fit allumer un feu au salon. Elle craignait que Catherine ait attrapé froid, au contact de sa glace. Catherine fut touchée de cette attention, mais affirma que le froid ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Elle ajouta même qu'étant enfant elle avait même l'habitude, en hiver, de sortir jouer presque chaque jour des heures entières dans la neige.

Elsa s'approcha de la table basse et versa un peu de sucre dans une tasse de thé qu'une domestique venait d'apporter. Elle la tendit ensuite à Catherine, qui la remercia d'un sourire.

Assises dans des fauteuils douillets, près de la cheminée, elles parlèrent longtemps. Lorsque Catherine lui expliqua que son mari recevait plusieurs de ses amis le soir qui suivrait la fête au château et qu'il lui avait demandé d'y être présente, Elsa ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa déception. Alors qu'elle s'étaient levées et s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, elle s'approcha de son amie et lui prit la main.

— J'aimerai tant que vous restiez, murmura-t-elle.

Son cœur, qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, confirmait ces paroles. Les quelques jours qu'elles avaient passé ensemble avaient réussi à faire oublier à Elsa tous ses soucis et à lui faire apprécier tous les petits plaisirs de la vie : un sourire, un rire partagé, une conversation, une promenade, un contact,…

— Vous aussi, vous êtes incroyable, dit-elle encore avant d'approcher sa main du visage de Catherine et de lui caresser la joue, dans un geste tendre et délicat.


End file.
